In the course of a progressive miniaturization and at the same time increasing high voltages in the technical field of traveling wave tube amplifiers which are utilized especially in the satellite technique and space flight, there may be a need for a light weight, compact, and high voltage suitable connection between the traveling wave tube and the voltage supply unit via the first and the second line.
It is known to connect end sections of the first line and the second line by a splice connection (eyelet) with each other. However, it is very time-consuming to establish such a connection, disconnect it, and maintain it. Furthermore, such connections are tested only up to about 7 kV. Furthermore, solutions are known according to which the lines are soldered or cast together, which, however, has the drawback that in case of repair the entire assembly of the traveling wave tube and the voltage supply unit must be possibly scrapped, which may result in high costs.